


Offering at the Temple

by Sir_Deadpool



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creatures of Grimm - Freeform, F/F, Futanari, Gen, Incest, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Deadpool/pseuds/Sir_Deadpool
Summary: Ruby didn't think twice about the all girls mission to Mount Glenn with Professor Goodwitch.She certainly should have.-First story on here nor will it be more than porn with some plot, and the first I've written for RWBY/in years on my own so please enjoy.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. In the beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU story, starting in the beginning of the Ruby’s second year at beacon, no Cinder plot or any of that dramatic BS.
> 
> Onto the porn. 

Ruby let out a happy whistle as she walked down the hallway, barely into her second year as a student of Beacon, and almost skipped down the hall after her meeting with Miss Goodwitch, Jaune for good reason moped behind her, barely trying to match her happy stride.

“Oh come one Jaune, there’s nothing wrong with a girls only mission,” Ruby chirped, sensing his sour mood. “Gives you some time to hang out with Ren and you’re going to learn some sword moves from the Headmaster himself!” 

“I know….” Jaune muttered, running a hand through his hair and down the back of his ponytail until he linked both hands behind his neck, it just feels weird not being on a mission with half my team…”

Ruby didn’t say anything to that, it was a tad odd, but she didn’t want to be the one to question the headmistress when she seemed to be in such a good mood.

“Well, I’ll go let Pyrrha, and Nora know. Have a good trip, Rubes.” Jaune said, waving casually as he turned a corner to where his team was training in another part of the school.

Ruby waved and strolled on, the sad feelings she had for Jaune being stuck behind with Ren evaporating in seconds after she reached her team’s dorm room. Not much had changed since their first year, the only difference worth anything was her boobies getting bigger, something her sister loved to tease Weiss on, at how she was the only one not growing out.  
There was still an outline in the wall when Weiss and Yang fought about that one. Good times. 

“Important team leader announcement!” Ruby shouted upon walking in the room, causing all three members of her team to turn her way. “Miss Goodwitch is letting us all go on a special training mission with Coco and Velvet, we’re going to be helping secure an outpost in Mount Glenn!”

“Seems odd….you think they’d call for more than just us for this given how many Grimm there are…..” Blake said, turning a page in book and aimlessly kicking her feet on her pillow.  
“Pyrrha is coming too.”

“And now it makes sense.” Weiss answered, the legendary tournament champion was worth two fully trained hunters and barely into her second year as a student of Beacon.

“Okay,” Yang chimed in, hoping from the top of their newly remade bunkbeds, “How long will we be there?” She asked, going over to one of the dressers and grabbing some clothes.

“Miss Goodwitch said we’d be gone for almost a month at most, depending on how construction of the walls and defenses go.

“So,” Blake interrupted, “It’s just us, two girls from team CFVY, and Pyrrha?”

“No, Nora as well.”

“Isn’t it odd to have only the girls go?” She shot back. Finally looking up to look between her teammates and back to her leader. 

“Blake, almost all of this school is girls, there’s one guy for every four girls here most the time. The cat Faunus shrugged, ears twitching as she let the matter drop before getting up and going to join Weiss and Yang in packing their bags for a trip. 

Ruby just put her headphones on and listened to the new Achivemen single that came out as her team went about preparing.  
This was going to be a great trip; she just knew it!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Pyrrha hummed to herself as she followed Nora and team RWBY to the bullhead landing zone, Coco and her teammate Velvet appearing next to them halfway toward the landing zone, the beret wearing leader letting out a loud yawn as she hefted a large amount of bags on her arms.

“Coco…” Pyrrha said, raising a delicate red eyebrow at all the luggage the girl was bringing, opposed to the two suitcases and backpacks each of the other girls carried, Coco’s massive train of at least seven cases of what she and the other girls assumed to be clothing. “You know we’re only gone for a month at the most….”

“Don’t worry about Ms. Adel’s luggage, Ms. Nikos, she’s cleared to take what she wanted.” Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch said, standing at the bullhead bay before turning away from them and stepping onboard the plane, RWBY boarding first with Nora and Pyrrha joining them, Ms. Goodwitch using her semblance to levitate all of Coco’s bag.

Coco went into the cockpit with Glynda taking a seat next to the headmistress.

“Seven bags?” the blonde woman asked, not turning to look at her student.

“Trust me,” Coco said, revving the plane’s engines, “there is not one thing in those that you’ll regret I brought.”

“Very good Ms. Adel….very good indeed.” The headmistress said, a uncharacteristic grin spreading across her face as the bullhead took off and departed for the ruins of Mount Glenn.  
Ruby kicked her feet back an forth, humming happily as she listened to her headphones with Yang synced to her scroll on her own headset, she saw Weiss was talking with Blake about Weiss things while Nora was sticking her tongue at Yang making Pyrrha and Velvet blush and laugh, the flight consisted of basically this for the next thirty to forty minutes.  
The landing was uneventful, all the girls disembarking with their luggage, and the pilot taking off into the evening sky.

The outpost they were dropped off at was fairly basic, four stories high, wood walls with a concrete reinforced exterior, a large lookout tower, windows with heavy iron bars on the out and inside of the glass pane. There was a fireplace, working stovetop, fridge and even a radio station to contact Vale.

“Right, If everyone could come here,” Ms. Goodwitch said, standing in front of the fireplace while everyone sat down on the couch and assembled sofa chairs. “We will be here for some time, so I hope you are all comfortable staying in each other’s presence, there are a set of rooms in the basement where you can unpack your things as well as a small storage area for your luggage bags up the next floor up. Are there any questions?”

Immediately Yang’s hand shot up. 

“Yes. Ms. Xiao Long?”

“Well, what are we really doing here? Mount Glenn is usually left to rot after the city fell, why do we need to watch an outpost here…”

“A good question, the answer is, we are here to keep an eye on the local Grimm Population, and make sure they are not spreading out of congregating in large number, and lastly to just make sure the monitoring equipment isn’t damaged, the last team I was here with rotated out their time fairly successfully but had an issue dealing with the equipment. Hence bringing some more tech savvy students with me this time around.”  
Satisfied with the answer, Yang nodded, seeing no one else had questions, Glynda went upstairs to check the CCT radio, while the girls all went to claim their beds downstairs.

“Yessssss!” Yang shouted alongside Nora as they saw over a dozen lush king size beds spread out amongst a very large basement floor. Immediately the two flopped out onto a set of beds and started to spread around nuzzling themselves into the fabric. Hours after they had all settled in and stored their clothing and weapons Glynda went down to the basement while all of RWBY was upstairs listening to Nora tell a tale of her time in mistral, Velvet and Pyrrha talking near the kitchen stove over what they should cook for the night, all seemingly ignoring her as she and Coco went downstairs.  
Passing the assembled beds, the two made their way to a section of the wall that glowed on Glynda’s approach, a dark purple line emanating from the wall before it opened inward, showing a hidden room lit by torches. 

“Ah, you’re ready to begin my mistress?” Cinder Fall said from a chair in front of a monitor and control panel, various feed showing every room in the lavish outpost.

“Yes,” Glynda said, stepping into the room, her skin changing to a porcelain white with black spiderwebbing veins running up and down her arms and neck, glasses disappeared to show red eyes watching the monitor with glee as Coco went over to Cinder and kissed her neck, trailing her tongue up the other woman’s jaw and running it across her lips. “I’m more than ready to start. How’s dear Glynda holding up?”

Pulling away from Coco’s hungry tongue and whining moan, Cinder turned to the control panel and pressed a button, causing a section of the floor to open. Sounds flooding the room from below.

“MMM GLECK GOKL GOCL PPPPLS!” Looking over the edge, the queen of grimm saw Glynda Goodwitch, her arms held above her head, and legs spread eagle by a thick black and red tentacle, two larger ones plunging in and out of her sore and abused pussy while a third was shoving itself deep up her ass, and the last four not tying her up took turns fucking her mouth, giving her no chance to call for help, or do anything but accept load after load of thick cum from the cocks in her face. 

“The first few days were rough, we had to be harsh on her as she refused to eat or drink anything we gave her,” Cinder said as if the cum streaming down her throat was food, which it was, Salem had made the Grimm around here special just for the romp she was planning to have. The cum Glynda was gagging on would be more than enough to keep her fed and healthy, as it would the rest of the girls, as soon as they got their turn… “I think she’s mostly ready to obey, but I’d personally keep her down there…..” Cinder paused, looking down at Glynda, who tilted her head up, eyes wide and pleading. “Another week.”

“NNNN!!”

“No,” Salem said, raising a hand, the grimm tentacles slowly withdrew from Glynda’s body, thick cum oozing out of everyone of her holes as she was lifted out of the pit and dumped at Salem’s feet, her stomach bulging out as if she was three months pregnant, the Grimm queen becoming naked before anyone could blink and sporting a massive twelve inch long cock, veins and nubs running all along the shaft made to drag the most sensation out of whoever was forced to endure it. “Do you want to submit to me, child, or should I follow dear Cinder’s advice and leave you for my pet another week?”

“P-pl-plea-please….” Glynda whispered, tired but kept from exhaustion by the magic of Salem’s grimm cum, coughing up thick gobs of the substance onto her ample chest.

“Please, what? You have to speak up dear,” Salem said, reaching a hand to caress Glynda’s cum drenched chin and tilt her head up towards her. “Do you submit to me as your mistress now?”

“Yessssss.” Glynda said, eyes slowly blinking but showing signs of her honesty and submission, as cum leaked out of her and onto the floor.

“Good,” Salem released her, allowing the blonde busty woman to collapse to the floor, “Coco, be a dear and clean her out, no sense leaving her like this when we fuck her tonight.”

“Yes Ma’am!” her beret was tossed aside, and shirt lifted up, Salem’s mark blazing away between her breasts as she shimmed out of her pants and strode over to Glynda’s laid out form, Salem approached her from behind, hand cupping her sex and emanating a purple glow before she pulled away, letting a cock identical to her own sprout from above the girl’s pussy. 

“That should help drain the cum out of her, give you a nice little boost too when I let you have your fun with the rabbit girl.”

“Velvet.” Coco said absentmindedly as she spread Glynda’s legs, making her former teach moan before the leader of CFVY pushed her cock into Glynda’s soft and hot cunt.

“Yes, her.” Salem turned away from Coco and Glynda, cock trembling in need as she walked over to Cinder, resting the hot appendage against her cheek from behind and placing both hands on her minion’s shoulders. “About you though dear Cinder, I think your dedicated service deserves……a reward.” Without pause, Cinder pressed to buttons to seal the tentacle pit away and whirled around, taking Salem to the hilt as she deep throated her mistress’s cock, sucking and licking up and down the shaft while her hands wrapped around Salem’s waist, fingers playing with her supple ass cheeks.  
This was indeed going to be a very entertaining weekend, Salem thought as she looked at the girls on the video screen, deciding which one to go with first before settling on just the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to requests on who will get fucked by who, or what. and Always open to rejecting requests that go too far or are dull.


	2. Spartan Struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins, as does the smut, enjoy my fellow perverts as Pyrrha is put through the ringer.

Pyrrha let out a light moan as she woke up, the warmth of the bed leaving as she pulled the covers aside, her red nightgown sashaying back and forth as she went to the bathroom, waking up just after Weiss, the former having already begun brushing her teeth.  
  
“Do you mind if I use the shower?” Pyrrha asked, passing by the shorter student, Weiss merely nodded, her white hair disheveled from what must have been a fitful night of sleep. Tossing her nightgown on the floor, the redhaired champion stretched her back. Ignorant to Weiss’s eyes roaming her backside as she turned opened the shower down, and the heated blush that crossed the pale cheeks of the Schnee as she saw Pyrrha bending over, butt raised and almost inviting her over as the champion turned the waterflow from the bathtub to the shower head.  
  
Quickly turning her head to look away as Pyrrha stood up and walked in, Weiss resumed her oral routine and quickly took the shower after Pyrrha, sneaking in a glance at the redhead’s firm perky breasts as water dripped from her still wet hair between the valley of her cleavage.

* * *

­

Pyrrha was chatting with Yang as she put her armor on, joining the gold haired brawler on a quick patrol, Yang wanted to hit some Grimm, while Pyrrha was considering learning the perimeter of their new quarters. The blonde was patiently waiting at the door, unlike Pyrrha who wore elaborate armor, Yang merely wore her clubbing outfit, white cream jacket showing off her breasts with dark purple thigh high stockings connects to a garter belt under her skirt.

Wildly impractical, but Pyrrha held her tongue, summoning Milo and Akuo to her, before walking into the outside with Ruby’s older sister.  
  
“So, which pointless direction do you want to go first?” Yang asked, looking around at the vast expanse of broken buildings and ruined streets. Chuckling Pyrrha pointed at random, and the two set off, idly passing by broken buildings and destroyed vehicles. Idly brushing her hand on a random set of debris, the redhaired champion let out a sigh.  
  
“This was a shame.”  
  
“Mm?” Yang asked, hair bobbing back and forth as she turned to her traveling partner. Pyrrha didn’t turn to look at her, green eyes scanning the nearly endless destruction around her.  
  
“Mount Glenn, how something like this could have happened…..it’s a travesty.”   
  
“Preaching to the choir, P-money, preaching to the choir…..” Yang replied, a somber tone entering her voice as she kicked a car door down the street until it hit a broken sign and shattered it, stopping it’s momentum. A clawed hand coated in black fur curled around the building, and the students readied their weapons, Yang almost ready to charge it when Pyrrha stopped her with but a word.

“Dibs!”   
  
“I hate that stupid rule.” Yang scoffed, as Pyrrha drew a bead on the Grimm Beowulf and put burst of bullets through it’s skull, the creature falling to the side as it began to evaporate.  
  
“Dibs is an important rule, you have to use it sometime Yang.” Pyrrha said followed with a cheeky giggle as the blonde just growled in annoyance at losing the first kill on their patrol, and the second and third, and fourth.  
  
“Why did I even go with you, I don’t get to do anything!”   
  
“Sorry, I’ll let you get the next few, I am being a tad greedy.” And she had the only ranged weapon of the pair, but that would be mean to say aloud. Sheathing her rifle to it’s sword form on her back, the champion fighter watched as Yang would go on to kill a pair of Ursa, physically knocking one’s head off it’s shoulders and blasting a hole through the other’s chest.

Yang’s strength was impressive, easily the greatest of all the students of their class. The only edge Pyrrha had to trump her in their duels and training session was her speed, and semblance. She’d taken a hit once or twice during the occasional fight, and always regretted it for the next few days.

The two students were distracted by Glynda appearing to the right of them, killing a Grimm by snapping its neck with her semblance as it snarled at her.

“Ms. Nikos, Ms. Xiao Long, you should tell me when you’re leaving the outpost, I had to question everyone before Ms. Adel told me she saw you two head out on a patrol.”

Yang looked sheepishly at Glynda before the headmistress turned to Pyrrha, the intense gaze making the redhead shrink in on herself.

“Ms. Nikos, continue your patrol, I have some words with Ms. Xiao Long about chain of command….”

Pyrrha nodded, turning about and leaving Yang to her fate. Minutes passed by the ones and twos before nearly half an hour later she was standing before an abandoned hotel building, mostly intact, she saw movement inside and took Akuo and Milo out, Grimm hiding in the building should be dealt with. Moving from room to room, weapons at the ready. She stopped at the last room on the first floor, her eyes blinking at the randomness of the room, all prior had been coated in thick layers of dust, and in a state of disarray from the evacuation years ago.   
  
This room was carpeted, soft fibers smushing under her boots as she walked in, lowering her weapons for a moment as she took in a musky smell of lavender, he arms fell to her sides, as she looked around the room, the smell grew stronger in her nose before it became almost overpowering if she didn’t find it so relaxing. Moving throughout the room, and letting the lavender scent wash over her, Pyrrha stared at a rather luxurious red and gold chair. Setting her weapons down, the redhead sat down, her legs seemingly molding into the seat as she let her feet rest from the mile or so of walking.  
  
“Hopefully Yang isn’t in too much trouble, patrolling was a _good_ idea.” She said aloud to herself. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose of the lavender in the air. Opening her eyes, Pyrrha gasped, and shot up out of the chair, or tried to, as the room suddenly changed, it had gotten larger and the cozy atmosphere was gone, red walls gave way to stone bricks.

Her body had also changed, her corset was gone, breasts free and exposed to the air, her wrists were bound in leather cuffs with ropes connecting them to the ceiling, suddenly lifting her off the ground so her feet barely touched the floor.

“My my, they say reality often disappoints your imagination...” A sultry voice whispered in her ear, hot hands trailing up her stomach, one going down to her skirt cloth hips, the other softly caressing her breasts, heat spreading under her skin as they trailed her body. “But you again fail to disappoint.” Pyrrha tried to turn her head only for a second pair of hands, cold and childlike to reach up and grab her face. Turning her down to a short girl, with pink and brown hair.  
  
A lecherous grin spread across her pale face as her tongue trailed up Pyrrha’s naval, all the way to the underside of her breasts.

“Stop that!” Pyrrha shouted, struggling in her bonds, revulsion spreading through her at the lewd act and the sensation of the woman’s wet tongue on her skin. Unable to escape the grip from the two women holding her, the Beacon student struggled regardless, her body wriggling back and forth as the girl grabbed on of her breasts, before trailing a series of kisses back down to her navel again.

“I said _stop_!” The bound redhead gasped as cold hands snacked under her shorts and skirt, clasping on her butt cheeks and squeezing them hard enough to make her yelp.

“ _Stop_? My dear…we’re just getting started.” The one with hands of fire said, trailing her hands to Pyrrha’s perky and bouncing breasts, grabbing each in her hands and groping them softly, heat soaring through her skin and making the poor girl moan at the cold on her ass and heat on her boobs.

The sensational groping went on for minutes before as one, both women pulled her skirt and shorts down, her peach colored hip hugging panties flowing past her thigh and joining the rest of her clothing at her ankles. Her pussy exposed to the air and hips twitched back and forth in protest to the pair of hands running up and down her long, and toned legs.  
  
Pyrrha’s voice cried out of help and mercy, until the woman behind her grabbed the back of her head, lifting her pony tail up as the shorter one in front held up a leather ring gag, the one behind her grabbing and latching it in place, one hand shoving the ring in Pyrrha’s mouth, being held open by the shorter girl while the taller woman latched the harness in place, tightening it so the leather was pressing into the skin of her face and hooking another cord into a plastic ring on the back to hold her head up.

As her mind calmed down, the red haired student tried to reach out with her semblance, desperation setting in as she couldn’t feel her weapons, or any metal objects within her range of control, green eyes snapped up as the door opened and a dark skinned girl walked in.

“And what do you have to report, Emerald?” the woman asked, walking around from behind and finally into Pyrrha’s view, she was shorter than her, by a few inches, and had thick shining black hair that was flowing down her backside, but that wasn’t what got Pyrrha’s attention, what did was her clean shaven pussy as she turned around, showing she was as naked as the day she was born to the Mistral champion.

“Everything is going well, Cinder. Salem is busy distracting Xiao Long, they’re on their way here, so I’ll go distract her when they’re close.” Nodding to the dark skinned, green haired girl, the woman gave her a kiss on the cheek which made the girl blush and leave the room to follow her standing orders.

“Now than, Neo, shall we begin?” the shorter girl nodded, skipping over to the black haired woman, he clothing shattering and breaking away like glass, evaporating like a Grimm before it even hit the ground showing that she was just as naked as the other two. Reaching down to the girl’s crotch, Cinder dipped her hand to cup Neo’s pussy, a black and red light emanating from her hand as she pulled away, a ten inch long cock following her hand, as if she summoned it from nothing to turn Neo into a hermaphrodite, Pyrrha’s eyes were wide open and locked onto the cock Neo had now freely swinging between her legs, ten inches long and nearly a wide as a pre war half lien coin, thick veins covered it’s black surface, with a set of nubs ringed under the head of her cock.

“I think she’s impressed, Neo. Wait till she gets a load of mine….” Cinder said, before repeating the process on herself, her cock even longer and thicker than Neo’s, nearly as round as her wrist and with the same strange pointed nubs right under the head of her cock and a line of them down the front of the shaft.

As one they moved toward her, cocks trembling in excitement as the reality set in for Pyrrha, who began to shake and squirm, muffled screams failing to get past the gag in her mouth with the plug in place. Neo took a bottle of lube and squirted some in her hand, to cover and juice up her dick before she handed it to Cinder to do the same, the shorter girl letting out a quiet, almost soundless gasping moan as she stroked her new appendage. Pyrrha tried to turn her head around, only able to swing the harness as she tried to see what Cinder was doing, leaving her backside exposed to Neo. He grabbed her by the hips and ran a wet lubed up finger down her butt, gently prodding her asshole and pushing a glob of the lube inside her with a finger. The champion’s screams reached a new level as she struggled, ass wiggling back and forth in protest to the finger up her bum.

Cinder reached up and with one hand, held Pyrrha’s face to look at her own, while the other lowered and unhooked the cords connecting the leather cuffs on her wrists and binding them to a spreader bar between her legs.

Cinder pulled the ring gag’s plug out of Pyrrha’s face harness freeing her to talk, before Neo suddenly was in her place, face showing a hungry need full of lust, as her cock began pushing past the ring which kept the champion’s teeth at bay from her flesh.   
  
Revulsion mixed with desperation warred in Pyrrha’s mind as the cock pushed itself into her mouth and down her throat, it violated her taste buds with a hot and leathery taste that seemed to wriggle in her mouth with a mind of it’s own, her nose was pressed against the girl’s groin as the cock was down her throat, Neo hilting the cock against her ring gag, before she pulled back out giving Pyrrha air to breath before shoving it back in before she could protest. Tears welled up in her eyes as Neo began to develop a pace of fucking her mouth.  
  
“Glk stk Hnd _nn nn nn_ mmNNN grkl slp” her words came out muffled, pleas for mercy reduced to saliva building in her mouth, coating the Grimm cock that was violating her throat. A new taste filtered through the saliva, thick, bitter, and warm. Sensing and knowing what was about to happen, a scream vibrated from her lips, doing little more than please Neo more, before both her cold dainty hands grabbed the sides of Pyrrha’s head and pulled her down, the thick warm gunk went from a dribble on her tongue, to a full on spray as it forced it’s way down her throat, Neo’s cock pulling back to flood her mouth, the cum seemingly not ending.

Looking up, green eyes pleading for mercy, met pink and white, the two colors randomly shifting eyes as Neo merely grinned down at her, before pinching her nose shut. Shutting her eyes and gulping down the mouthful of the thick cum, Pyrrha groaned as her mouth was instantly refilled, again, and again she had to swallow, the woman raping her mouth pulling her hand away letting her breath again through her nose, steeling her resolve and keeping her tears from falling, Pyrrha swallowed another mouthful of cum, beginning to feel her stomach filling up with the jizz Neo was pumping in her mouth.  
  
Then Cinder began to gently stroke her pussy lips with her fingers, the heat emanating from her fingers spreading though Pyrrha’s lips and making her pussy ache for more.  
  
“ _Guboh_!” She screamed, a line of Neo’s cum bursting from the gag and spilling onto the floor, this seemed to upset Neo who pouted, pulling Pyrrha’s head back down on her cock to shoot her seemingly endless torrent of cum down her throat as Cinder inserted a single finger in Pyrrha’s pussy, making her scream again as heat exploded through her, causing her to see stars as the hot finger wiggled and rubbed away inside her cunt, violently shaking in her bonds between the two women as they had their way with her body.

Sweat began to run down Pyrrha’s forehead, red hair matting to her skin as she was worked over and over as a toy for Neo’s lust. The woman pulled away at last, the last of the cum in Pyrrha’s throat sliding down her gullet to the rest in her stomach, her throat was clammy and warm, while the thick taste coated all her taste buds even after swallowing another load as Neo _slowly_ pulled her cock out of the student’s mouth and spent the last shot of her climax to cover Pyrrha’s face in a thick glaze of white goop.

“Haaaaaaah!” Gulping in what air she could as the thick phallus was no longer thrusting down her throat, Pyrrha kept her eyes shut, the cum covering her face slowly sliding down her skin until she felt something cold and wet glide across her chin, and up her cheek.

Neo was licking her own cum off Pyrrha’s face. The beacon student wasn’t sure if it was that, or Cinder’s finger probing her cunt that made a shudder of revulsion crawl up her spine.

The tongue swiped over one of her eyelids, and taking the chance, her eye opened to see Neo’s face inches from her own, her tongue lapping up as much cum as she could before it fell on the floor before her eye shut again, a grown breaking past her gag as Cinder dragged her finger out of Pyrrha, numbing cold filling the space she left behind as sweat started to dribble down Pyrrha’s legs and stomach. To her shame, her pussy started to get wet with need from what Cinder did with her fingers, hips trembling in an involuntary need for the fingers stroking her lips to go back inside her.

“My, oh my, I almost forgot about these.” Cinder said behind her, the fingers returned, moving toward her butt and spreading her cheeks, before more of the warm lubricant being smeared into her asshole, the singe finger making Pyrrha groan wordlessly as it went all the way to the knuckle inside her, before slowly pulling out and something round and metal was pressed against her puckered hole. The first of the anal beads pressed past her asshole, burying itself in her flesh, as the poor girl could do little more than cry out and gasp as it was nestled inside her, her voice raising in volume with the next, and the one after that.

“You’re brea _king me!_ ” Her voice cracked as another bead was slowly inserted into her butt, stretching her once virgin hole and making her ass feel so _full_ in a way she didn’t think was possible.

A finger tapped her face, tears streaking down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and saw Neo was holding up a small piece of paper.

_That’s the plan, silly!_

It said with a small smiling face at the end. It would have been funny, if not for the sixth bead being pushed into her bum.  
  
Neo’s cold hands reached behind her head, and undid the gag harness, letting the leather strap dangle from the air, cum drippling from it into Neo’s waiting hand before it was slurped into her mouth. The short girl had Cinder pull her up so she was upright before walking to stand right in front of Pyrrha’s chest. Pressing her face close, and her cock brushing against Pyrrha’s lips, as Cinder began to join her, the hot and cold cocks brushing against the edge of her lips, barely pushing past her folds but sending her into wriggling convulsions at the sensation on her pussy.

“Plea- _pweeeease annnn_ shtooop.” Pyrrha begged, her mouth slurring the words from how Neo just used it as a cock sleeve.

A rich giggle from Cinder told the redhead that they were far from stopping, moreso as the hot tip of Cinder’s dick pressed against her pussy, arms hooking under her arms and resting on her head in a full nelson, the cock head pushing at an agonizing slow pace, precum drooling past the tip and helping lube up Pyrrha’s already wet pussy.

“MMM ah! _Nooooo_ ….” The champion groaned as she struggled, doing her best to clench her thighs and make it harder for Cinder’s cock to press into her, the heat returning times a thousand as the head pushed past her folds, the nubs on her cock rubbing her walls in all the right ways making Pyrrha moan and cry out as she tried to resist the hot pleasure coursing through her more and more, with every inch the cock pushed into her, the champion’s body betrayed her more and more. The line of nubs brushing past her walls and rubbing her pussy before Cinder roughly yanked her down, shoving the last ten inches of her cock in the girl’s pussy in a single thrust.

Her mouth opened, lips spreading in a silent gasp before a shrieking yell reverberated around the room, the heat that was crawling through had exploded filling her core with white hot pleasure as Cinder nestled her cock in as deep as she could, hilting her dick and connecting her hips to Pyrrha’s  
  
“ _Ahhhnnnnnn hnnnnnnnnnnng_.” Barely able to process words, the redhead merely groaned as Cinder began to slowly rock her hips dragging her nub covered cock in and out of Pyrrha’s cunt and sending the bound student’s vision flashing white, or so she thought as she heard the sounds of Neo stroking her cock, sweat beading the shorter girl’s face as she played with her new appendage and the temperature in the room slowly rising from the pure _fucking_ Cinder was forcing on Pyrrha.  
  
“By the _gods_ …” Cinder groaned, hands pulling Pyrrha down on her cock as she thrust back in, “Men _really_ take these things for _granted_!” Punctuating each word with a hard-thrust back into Pyrrha’s sopping wet sex. Groaning as she kept her mind from succumbing to the hot cock plowing her pussy with almost inhuman pleasure, Pyrrha stared at Neo who was still masturbating, shooting load after load of cum onto Pyrrha’s chest and stomach, painting the front of her fair skin toned body a creamy white.

“Please-ah I, mmmm jus-nm no!” a garble of words broke past the student’s lips as she was violently violated by the Grimm cock in her cunt, barely able to make a sentence as she tried to suppress the ball of tension in her groin before Cinder would thrust, or move her cock around and just stirrup the girl’s mind alongside her pussy before Cinder pushed in, the tip of her cock head pressing against Pyrrha’s womb before she _erupted_.  
  
Pyrrha’s head snapped back, mouth opening in a silent scream as her eyes were wide open, feeling the hot cum spreading all over her walls as she came her cum spraying down her and Cinder’s thighs, her toes curling up as she endured the orgasm Cinder forced out of her.

“Ohhhhh yessssssssss.” Hissing as she rode out the throes of her orgasm, Cinder slowly pulled out of Pyrrha’s cunt, a torrent of jizz dribbling out of her pussy, as her captors released her from the cuffs on her ankles and wrists.

The poor girl collapsed, no longer held up by the leader straps and landing in a puddle of Neo’s cum, the white good splashing across her face and hair before she tried to crawl to the door, a trail of thick jizz in her slow escape, when the short girl grabbed the remaining two beads dangling from between her butt cheeks.

“Please….” Fatigue and screaming had weakened her voice, reducing Pyrrha’s words to a bare whisper, then a moan as she laid her head on the floor while Neo slowly tugged on the cord. The first bead coming out with a loud and wet pop, followed by a choked gasp from the redhead on the ground,

 _Pop!_ Another bead was tugged out, and another, and another, before the last of the string of beads was yanked free from Pyrrha’s booty. Gasping for breath at the raw pain and pleasure racking her body, Pyrrha could only gurgle, as Neo lifted her up, Cinder helping so the student was on her hands and knees before rubbing her wet and still hot dick against the girl’s lips.  
  
“Be a dear, and _clean me up_.” She said, rubbing her cock up and down Pyrrha’s cheek.

“… _please stop._ ” Pyrrha whispered, trying her best to ignore the hot smell of her juices mixed with Cinder’s cum on the cock brushing up and down her face.

“I could put those beads back in, all the way if you’d prefer that.” Cinder said as if discussing the weather, and not violating the champion’s ass again. Eyes pinching shut, the redhead opened her mouth and tentatively licked the thick shaft, letting out a mewling moan as she dragged her tongue up the meaty Grimm flesh it tasted strongly sweet, Pyrrha wished it could have tasted foul, making her hate, but the taste was nice to her tongue’s taste buds, as she licked up the shaft, running over each of the nubs as her tongue slathered it’s way to the tip of Cinder’s cock.

“Oh yeah….that’s a good girl, going to train you to do this so well.”

Train her?

“No. Please….” Pyrrha paused, taking her lips and tongue away from Cinder’s cock to look up at her. “ _Please_.”

Cinder merely smiled down at her, turning to look at Neo, an unspoken conversation passing between them as Neo pointed at Pyrrha’s butt while Cinder merely nodded, a grin spreading her lips open as she cupped the sides of Pyrrha’s delicate face while Neo got in position behind her cock trembling and dribbling precum in excitement for what she was about to do. Cinder’s hands lifted Pyrrha’s face up so that her lips were right before the head of her captor’s cock.

Without mercy, Cinder lifted Pyrrha and laid down, Her and Neo pressing the sweat and cum covered redhead between them, Neo on her back, while Pyrrha was forced to straddle the older woman’s hips and the _heat_ returned as Cinder spread her aching cunt with her cock.   
  
Pyrrha moaned as Neo grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, her cock pressing inch after inch into her lubed up and stretched asshole.  
  
Than Yang passed by the room, looking in and staring right them all, wrinkled her nose and looked back into the hall.  
  
“Nothing in here, Ms. Goodwitch, weird smell though….”  
  
A voice Pyrrha didn’t recognize, and struggled to hear over her own moans as the cock was almost hilted up her ass.  
  
“ **Don’t worry about it than, Ms. Xiao Long, I’d like to show you something over here…..** ”  
  
“Emerald,” Cinder grunted as the two futa girls began to alternate rhythms, flooding Pyrrha’s mind with pleasure as she was forced to endure the pure _fucking_ they were giving her. “Make sure that blonde bimbo doesn’t hear or see anything else till our mistress has her in hand…Haaaaah……than go rest. Your semblance has worked it’s worth today!”  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good way to end it.
> 
> Next chapter, Yang gets to face the wra….lust of the queen of grimm. 
> 
> Got a few ideas, but always open to suggestions.
> 
> What would you all like to see Salem do to our dear Yang, while Neo and Cinder break Pyrrha down? Leave a comment and I’ll review it for possible use!


End file.
